Nuthin' but a G thang
Nuthin' But A G Thang es una canción de Dr. Dre junto con Snoop Dogg, del álbum The Chronic(Dr.Dre) de 1992. Aparece en Radio Los Santos de GTA San Andreas. Letra Dogg One, two, three and to the fo' Snoop Doggy Dogg and Dr. Dre is at the do' Ready to make an entrance, so back on up (cause you know we're bout to rip shit up) Gimme the microphone first, so I can bust like a bubble Compton and Long Beach together, now you know you in trouble Ain't nuttin but a G thang, baaaaabay! Two loc'ed out niggaz so we're craaaaazay! Death Row is the label that paaaaays me! Unfadeable, so please don't try to fade this (Hell yeah) But uhh, back to the lecture at hand Perfection is perfected, so I'ma let em understand from a young G's perspective And before me dig out a bitch I have to find a contraceptive You never know she could be earnin her man and learnin her man—and at the same time burnin her man Now you know I ain't with that shit, Lieutenant Ain't no pussy good enough to get burn't while I'm up in it (YEAH) And that's realer than Real-Deal Holyfield And now you hookers and hoes know how I feel Well if it's good enough to get broke off a proper chunk I'll take a small piece of some of that funky stuff Dre and Snoop It's like this and like that and like this and uh It's like that and like this and like that and uh It's like this and like that and like this and uh S Dre, creep to the mic like a phantom Dre Well I'm peepin, and I'm creepin, and I'm creep-in But I damn near got caught, cause my beeper kept beepin Now it's time for me to make my impression felt So sit back, relax, and strap on your seatbelt You never been on a ride like this befo' with a producer who can rap and control the maestro At the same time with the dope rhyme that I kick You know, and I know, I flow some ol funky shit to add to my collection, the selection symbolizes dope, take a toke, but don't choke If you do, you'll have no clue on what me and my homey Snoop Dogg came to do Dre and Snoop It's like this and like that and like this and uh It's like that and like this and like that and uh It's like this D And who gives a fuck about those? S So just chill, til the next episode {*funky sample break*} Doggy Dogg Fallin back on that ass, with a heavy like gangsta lean Gettin funky on the mic like a old batch of collard greens It's the capital S, oh yes I'm fresh, N double-O P D O double-G Y, D O double-G, ya see Showin much flex when it's time to wreck a mic Pimpin hoes and clockin a grip like my name was Dolomite Yeah, and it don't quit I think they in the mood for some motherfuckin G shit (Hell yeah) So Dre (Whattup Dogg?) Gotta give em what they want (What's that, G?) We gotta break em off somethin (Hell yeah) And it's gotta be bumpin (City of Compton) Dre It's where it takes place so when asked, yo' attention Mobbin like a muh'fucker, but I ain't lynchin Droppin the funky shit that's makin the sucka niggaz mumble When I'm on the mic, it's like a cookie, they all crumble Try to get close, and your ass'll get smacked My motherfuckin homie Doggy Dogg has got my back Never let me slip, cause if I slip, then I'm slippin But if I got my Nina, then you know I'm straight trippin And I'ma continue to put the rap down, put the mack down And if you bitches talk shit, I'll have to put the smack down Yeah, and you don't stop I told you I'm just like a clock when I tick and I tock But I'm never off, always on, to the break of dawn C-O-M-P-T-O-N, and the city they call Long Beach Puttin the shit together Like my nigga D.O.C., "No One Can Do it Better" Dre and Snoop Like this, that and this and uh It's like that and like this and like that and uh It's like this D And who gives a fuck about those? S So just chill, til the next episode {*funky sample break*} -> Repeat X3 Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Nuthin' But A 'G' Thang" Curiosidades *Es una de las dos canciones para bailar en los clubes. *Es otra de las canciones a la cual reponde Eazy-E en Real Muthphuckkin' G's diciendo que Dr. Dre en vez de sur un cosa G (G Thang) es she (Mujer)/ Categoría:Canciones de Radio Los Santos